The present invention relates to a container for enclosing a liquified gas tank and more specifically to a container that protects a gas tank from handling and reasonable knocks. It also protects a gas tank from corrosive effects of exposure to air, salt water and the like.
Liquified gas tanks, such as propane tanks, are used in pleasure boats, both sail and power boats, for cooking, heating, refrigerators and the like. There is a requirement to mount a gas tank outboard because such tanks have propane gas which is heavier than air, and if the tank is inside the boat then a gas leak from the tank flows downwards and fills the bilges and the hull of the boat. This becomes very dangerous as liquid propane gas and other combustible gases can ignite and many accidents have occurred for just this reason.